


Eoseo Iriwayo

by Choientist



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, jonglo - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choientist/pseuds/Choientist
Summary: Observei os dois dançando como crianças, mas se beijando como amantes. Choi Junhong gostava de dançar, Moon Jongup também. Choi Junhong tinha preferência por garotos, Moon Jongup também. Choi Junhong queria ficar com alguém naquela festa na piscina, Moon Jongup também. Tantas semelhanças só podiam resultar no que resultou: um beijo na chuva depois de uma dança.
Relationships: Jung Daehyun/Yoo Youngjae





	Eoseo Iriwayo

YOO YOUNGJAE

As nuvens escuras corriam pelo céu arrepiando cada pelo do meu corpo. Parecia um bolo cinza e grosso acima de nós, pronto para deixar o mundo todo na escuridão. O vento balançava as árvores sem piedade, fazendo um barulho horrível nas janelas da casa. Eu odiava tempestades.

— Vamos logo, Zelo! Precisamos ir, por favor.

Meu amigo balançou as mãos e mal se importou com o meu pedido desesperado. Seu corpo esguio continuou se movendo na batida da música — que eu não conhecia — junto com o corpo definido de Jongup. Eles haviam acabado de se conhecer, mas fui deixado de lado assim que o Moon se aproximou do Choi com um papo bobo sobre a diferença de altura entre eles. Nunca havia nem visto esse tal de Jongup na minha vida, entretanto ele operou maravilhas no dia do meu amigo.

— Não consigo conter a minha dúvida: você tem "gigantismo"? — A pergunta de Jongup nos pegou de surpresa. Eu podia sentir os meus olhos arregalados. Aquilo era para ser uma cantada? Bom, o sorriso de Moon tentava ser sedutor. E Junhong se aproximou alguns centímetros do outro, sem parar de dançar.

— E você é anão? — Rebateu meu amigo de forma brincalhona. Olhei para Yongguk e o mesmo me encarava com cara de dúvida também. Onde aquilo iria parar? — Prazer, Choi Junhong.

— O prazer é todo meu. Meu nome é Moon Jongup. E estou espantado com os seus passos de dança. Você faz aula?

— Sim! Eu dou aula, na verdade... — Engataram em uma conversa cheia de sorrisos e nomes de artistas que eu nunca ouvi falar. Parei de prestar atenção naquele tédio por um momento, até que o mais baixo disse algo que não consegui entender e ambos se afastaram da multidão, caminhando até o outro lado do jardim, rindo alto.

— Aproveita sua juventude, Zelo! — Berrou Yongguk, enfiando um pedaço de linguiça na boca e fazendo um "joia" com a mão direita. Parecia um tio bêbado de festa de família. Olhei-o de relance, revirando os olhos com o seu jeito bobão. — Não era isso que ele queria?! Um pouco de curtição sem compromisso? — Indagou retoricamente, balançando os ombros sem se importar muito. — Deixa os dois se divertirem.

— Eu estou falando sério, Junhong! — Gritei mais uma vez, tentando firmar o meu tom de voz para demonstrar poder. Não funcionou, claro. 

A festa na piscina de Jung Daehyun fora perfeita durante a tarde toda, contudo já estava na hora de encerrar. Poucas horas depois de começar, lotada de pessoas de todos os tipos, uma forte chuva castigou a cidade e acabou com a alegria de muitos. E eu estava incluso nisso.

Um raio cortou o céu, fazendo algumas garotas — e eu — soltarem um grito fino de susto. Em seguida veio o relâmpago e então o trovão. A sequência doentia de sons e cores estava me deixando cada vez mais assustado. Zelo e Jongup dançavam no mesmo lugar, ao lado do jardim, se encarando como namorados apaixonados. O mundo roía ao lado deles, contudo eles pareciam não se importar com nada disso, apenas continuavam com seus passos enérgicos. Não haviam se beijado ainda, mesmo estando próximos o suficiente para tal ato acontecer. Durante algumas horas só dançaram. Aliás, quase desde o começo da festa estavam assim: uma provocação ali, uma dancinha engraçada aqui e um sorriso acolá. Eu estava cansado por eles. 

— Choi Junhong, o Youngjae vai morrer do coração. Colabora! — Brigou Yongguk, sendo igualmente ignorado. Nos olhamos e suspiramos ao mesmo tempo, sentando no chão molhado. Daehyun e Himchan, os anfitriões, corriam de um lado para o outro tentando recuperar bolas e boias que voavam com o vento, cadeiras de plástico rachadas por alguns galhos que quebraram, poucos pedaços de carne molhados na churrasqueira e suas respectivas dignidades. Como eu disse: a festa começou boa, mas deviam ter olhado a previsão antes de fazer tanta propaganda. Agora era um só mais um fiasco. E eu nem conseguia ir embora! — Isso vai demorar.

— Você que disse para ele aproveitar ao máximo. E eu não concordei com essa parte. 

— Mentiroso! Você que ficou stalkeando todos os convidados para encontrar alguém bonito para ele. — Calei-me com a sua fala. Era verdade, afinal. Nós dois tínhamos culpa.

Quando fomos convidados para essa festa na piscina através de um evento no Facebook, Zelo não conseguiu disfarçar a euforia ao procurar pelos confirmados algum rosto conhecido. Eram poucos, porém meu amigo não perdeu a animação e começou a comentar sobre alguns desconhecidos bonitos. Era compreensível seu "desespero". Fazia dois meses que ele havia terminado o namoro de três anos; não foi algo triste, foi mais como um livramento, mas é difícil se acostumar a ficar sozinho de novo. Durante esse tempo, não quis sair de casa para evitar se apaixonar novamente ou se envolver com alguém que não o merecia. 

Depois de tanto tempo sem beijar uma boca sequer, essa festa caiu perfeitamente bem nas nossas vidas. Enquanto Junhong queria curtir como nunca e Yongguk pensava na comida, eu buscava um pouco de sossego que só uma piscina poderia me dar. 

E todos teriam saído ganhando dessa festa, se os dois adolescentes lerdos parassem de dançar e grudassem suas bocas de uma vez, já que eu fiquei mergulhado na água igual um jacaré e Bang comeu como um porco. Vamos lá, eu acredito em vocês. Só um beijo já está bom! Não quero que toda a animação e antecipação de Zelo tenham sido em vão.

— Você acha que algum famoso vai? — Indagou Zelo, os olhos brilhando como uma criança feliz.

— Não sei, acho que sim. Jung Daehyun e Kim Himchan adoram "causar" nessas festas. Você sabe bem... — Respondi com sinceridade. Aqueles dois eram terríveis. Em ambos sentidos. Tinham a aparência e a educação de anjos, entretanto o interior era malicioso e malvado como de demônios.

Yongguk aumentou o som da televisão e enfiou algumas pipocas na boca, irritado com o nosso falatório. Revirei os olhos e continuei com a conversa, virando a tela do notebook para mim. A página do evento continuava aberta nos convidados.

— Esse aqui é bonito. Não tem cara de babaca. — Apontei para a foto de um rapaz loiro com mechas azuis e um sorriso simpático. No mesmo instante Zelo negou com a cabeça, fazendo cara de nojo. — E esse? — Apontei para o outro ruivo e com a língua de fora. Também negado. Rolei mais a página e parei em um menino bem novinho, fazendo aegyo e sorrindo. — Que tal?

— Talvez. Não faz o meu tipo, mas pode ser...

— Você não está procurando alguém para namorar, Zelo! — Exaltei-me, empurrando o mais novo pelo ombro que me encarou com uma careta. — São só uns beijos.

— Você é tão errado, hyung. 

— Mas é a verdade. Você disse que quer aproveitar esse tempo solteiro, então não precisa escolher muito. — Endireitei a postura e virei a página do Facebook para ele de novo, mostrando várias fotos de convidados. — É bonitinho e tem uma conversa legal? Só vai!

Outro trovão soou e foi tão forte que chegou a tremer os vidros da casa. Yongguk, ao meu lado, só sabia rir dos meus pulos e Daehyun estava preocupado com os equipamentos de som encharcados naquele momento.

— Meu Deus! — Berrou Himchan de repente, chamando a atenção de nós três e de mais umas doze pessoas que estavam por perto. Seu dedo magro apontava para longe, na direção de Zelo e Jongup. Prendi a respiração com a cena; eles estavam exagerando um pouco.

Meu amigo rebolou de um modo provocante, mexendo as pernas compridas em seguida, descendo até o chão e voltando. Passou as mãos pelo peitoral forte do outro, o segurando pela nuca. Aproximou seus lábios da boca de Jongup e mordeu-a, soltando lentamente. Voltou a dançar, abraçando o outro e o forçando a acompanhar seu ritmo. A diferença de altura entre eles era engraçada e fofa ao mesmo tempo. Eles não pareciam combinar em nada, tirando o gosto pela dança e por homens.

As gotas molhavam ambos, contudo eles não pareciam se importar. Meu amigo empurrou a cabeça para frente, iniciando um selinho meio torto e assustado, talvez por ter sido um ato de total impulso. Logo Jongup se separou, o olhando através da chuva e sorrindo. Então eu pisquei e Zelo já estava sentado em um banco com Moon entre suas pernas. Trocavam um beijo desesperado, no qual as mãos de Zelo apertavam com força os ombros do outro e os braços de Jongup rodeavam o corpo magro do meu amigo. Suas bocas se chocavam com violência e pressa. Cada dedo traçava um caminho aleatório no corpo alheio, puxando e apertando tudo o que podiam. Separaram-se por um momento, ofegantes e corados, contudo Choi enfiou as mãos dentro da jaqueta de Jongup e a forçou para baixo, deixando-o apenas de regata. Meu amigo atacou o pescoço descoberto de Moon, mordendo sem dó. Pude ver um brilho malicioso passear por seus olhares e as bocas se conectaram de novo, ainda mais sedentas. Desviei o olhar sem graça. Eu não queria ser um voyeur daquela cena.

— Uau! Acho que o Zelo vai ficar feliz por uns bons dias. — Comentei abobado, sentindo minhas bochechas corarem. Eu estava compartilhando de sua felicidade; a festa não havia sido totalmente perdida para ele.

— Galera, a piscina vai ficar para uma próxima vez. Desculpa, mas vocês precisam ir embora. — Daehyun, com seu jeito sem educação e prepotente, expulsou várias pessoas ao mesmo tempo. Alguns saíram contrariados, porém ele não se abalou em momento algum. Após uma grande quantidade já ter sumido, olhou para mim e Yongguk sorrindo. Sentou ao nosso lado e mordiscou um pedaço de carne, oferecendo para nós em seguida. — Vocês podem ficar. Eu sei que aqueles dois vão demorar.

Um raio cortou o céu e me aconcheguei no chão, juntando as pernas e escondendo a cabeça. Eu não iria atrapalhar o momento do meu amigo. Não de novo. Tentei me acalmar para não fazer outro escândalo, então recapitulei cada parte daquele dia. A água morna da piscina me embalando e a conversa zunindo longe, o cheiro de carne da churrasqueira, a música sem sentido e a paz interior. Eu estava tão feliz...

Até a tempestade começar.

Lá pelas quatro da tarde, todos se esconderam na varanda, alvoroçados e irritados com o tempo ruim. Ninguém teve coragem de continuar no jardim. Não com aqueles raios terríveis ameaçando cair na cabeça de qualquer um.

Jongup e Zelo estavam do meu lado, conversando baixo, foi um sufoco convencê-los a sair de perto da caixa de som. Os dois estavam próximos, praticamente colados um no outro. Discutiam sobre técnicas de dança e aulas práticas. Nada interessante para mim, até o Choi começar com uma papo estranho e malicioso, não muito comum dele.

— Dançar na chuva deve ser interessante. — Comentou Junhong, olhando sugestivo para Jongup. Bufei alto e exasperado, não conseguindo encontrar sentido naquela frase. Tudo bem que meu amigo queria dar uns beijos no outro, contudo não no meio do fim do mundo!

— Sim... Quer experimentar? — Respondeu ele, já andando para a escada que os levaria até o jardim de novo.

— Não! Nem pensar. Se um raio atingir os dois, eu juro que não vou socorrer. — Puxei-os para perto de mim, agarrando firmemente suas camisetas molhadas. Zelo olhou feio para mim e murmurou algo. Não tenho certeza, mas acho que esse filho da puta acabou de me xingar.

— Hyung, você não acha que beijar na chuva deve ser ainda mais interessante? — Zelo jogou a informação na minha face e deleitou-se com minhas bochechas coradas. Que ódio, eu pareço mais infantil do que ele nesses momentos!

— Se você não se molhar não vai saber... — Jongup não ficou atrás na resposta e piscou para meu amigo, segurando-o pela mão e correndo até a tempestade. Fiquei parado como um bobo observando a dança deles começar mais provocante.

Ah, quer saber? Eles merecem. Não é todo dia que alguém legal aparece na sua vida topando fazer as loucuras que você quer.

A chuva tinha dado uma trégua quando Zelo se afastou com calma; os cabelos molhados atrapalhando sua vista, no entanto eles não o impediram de sorrir largo. Moon logo abriu os lábios e mostrou os dentes em um sorriso gracioso. Com um aceno de cabeça e um selinho breve, meu amigo se desvencilhou do outro e virou-se, indo até onde estávamos. Não trocaram mais palavras ou telefone. Tudo indicava que era apenas uma "ficada" quente e nada mais; uma mão boba aqui, uma língua ali e uma mordida acolá. Uma situação bem normal para jovens como eles.

— Acabou? — Perguntou Yongguk, limpando os dentes com a língua. Ele é um tio em corpo em jovem.

— Podemos ir agora. — Brincou Junhong, abraçando-me pelos ombros e dando um beijo estalado em minha bochecha. Passamos por Jongup no portão de saída da casa e o mesmo estava com um guarda-chuva (não sei de onde aquilo surgiu) e nos levou até o carro, quieto. Fiquei olhando para o meu amigo e o outro, esperando alguma reação, todavia nada veio. Nem uma olhada a mais, um sorriso discreto ou uma piscadela. — Obrigado Jongup. — Respondeu quando sentou no banco, antes de fechar a porta.

É, realmente não foi nada de mais. Ninguém está apaixonado dessa vez. Eles agiram como se nada tivesse acontecido, afinal estavam apenas dançando e aproveitando a vida, qual é o problema disso?

Caso algum dia se esbarrem de novo, o que os impede de repetir a dose? Os únicos sentimentos que importam para eles são a satisfação e a alegria de terem beijado alguém bacana. Tão simples!

— Está feliz? — Fiz a pergunta para o Choi, vendo-o abrir um sorriso lindo, que me fez sorrir junto.

— Muito! Será que podemos fazer isso mais vezes?

— Quantas vezes você quiser. — Respondi animado com a ideia. Vê-lo sair de casa para se divertir é o meu conceito favorito; ainda mais depois de tanto tempo fechado para novas aventuras.

Se Choi Junhong quer experimentar outros amores, eu não serei louco de o proibir!

eoseo iriwayo (Venha até mim)

neon meoributeo balkkeutkkaji (Você brilha da cabeça aos pés)

bichina urin han kkeut chai (Mas somos muito diferentes)

oneulbameun jeoldae nae pumeseo tteoreojiji ma (Não saia dos meus braços hoje à noite)


End file.
